Yzzie And Hahnen
by FreedomValentine
Summary: do not ask a single question. just read...


**YZZIE AND HAHNEN**

She stood there in silence, his voice washing over her. Every word deepened the degree of that tiny flaw. It hadn't been of such minuteness then, after all, because it had nearly cost them both their lives, not to mention the many who would have to surrender to death after them.

"This is war, you hear! War! One mistake, just one step in the wrong direction and that's it! We're done for! Why can't you try to understand in the very least that the responsibility of countless lives rest on our shoulders! It's a burden we have to lift up and deliver no matter what-"

"Stop! Just stop!"

He stared at her, no, glared. Nobody had ever interrupted him like this.

She shook in anger. She knew her duties well enough, and she had had enough of getting the blame.

"So are you done with telling me my job? Because I'm not stupid, _Sir_. I had three of those prototypes onto me at the same time, just in case you didn't know! I was having an even harder time than you with that thing I have to fly around that those idiots call a proper mobile suit!"

Her voice had grown softer…

"You think I think I can just forget about everyone else just because I don't have anyone of my own left, don't you? That just because I have nobody to protect, I'll just desert everyone and just stand by watching, don't you?"

A glistening pearly drop hung at the tip of her eyelashes. She couldn't take it anymore. She backed towards the door… and ran…

And all he could do was stare after her, at that gorgonic blunder she had just pointed out so easily.

A knock on the door sounded. He walked slowly up, and opened it. It was her.

She saluted stiffly, "Commander Joule."

He nodded in reply.

A moment passed right there. He fidgeted, and then dumbly invited her in.

"No, thank you, Commander. I just came to give you the news. I've had orders to set off for September City immediately."

Just like then, he stared. Uneasily her eyes traveled here and there.

"I-I think I'll just go now."

He made to say something, but then thought better of it and reaching out, just about grabbed her hand. She halted. "Commander?"

He pulled her closer. And like a dummy she followed.

"Sh-Shiho.. I…. I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have…"

"I've learnt to let go of stuff. I don't hold grudges, Sir."

The lump in his throat enlarged. His grip on her wrist was firmer than ever.

"Commander? I must leave now-"

"No! You can't! Shiho, listen to me, you can't go... not without hearing what I have to say… "

Her hand, one moment trying any way possible to escape, grew limp. She turned, slowly facing his tear-streaked face. His voice had broken, and now he stood before her like a completely hopeless child.

"Yzak…"

They walked to the shuttle launch pad together. Their hands were apart, and they kept looking at the floor while getting there. Neither seemed to even want to speak.

Some others were in the shuttle, too. They were all getting transfers. And they were all males of her age.

Seeing this, he froze when they reached the pad. She looked at him gently, following his stare. It was directed at the other passengers.

No way was he letting her go on that shuttle, not with them all getting started to get fresh with her.

"You are not going anywhere with those assholes onboard."

She frowned, then laughed aloud. "You nut, its okay! I'll be fine. Don't forget what I did to you that time…"

"Still, you're not going. And that's that. No arguments."

She sighed, "What, you're worried I'll ditch you for a newbie?"

His jaw tightened in a clench. It was very obvious.

She snorted slightly. "Tell you what, you come here…"

She grabbed his collar, killing the distance between them. A tug and they were up against the wall.

In the pad, everybody was staring. Yzak Joule! What was Hahnenfuss thinking of!

She pulled away, straightening his sleeves. A chaste peck on the cheek and she was going away.

"Don't you worry, baby! I'll keep in touch, alright?"

The door closed between them. He mad a sign as if to say 'contact me' and smiled. She smiled back.

As he departed, a blonde guy held up a tape. "All right, who's up for an encore of Yzzie and Hahnen's secret tryst?"

A dozen hands shot up. He grinned good-naturedly thinking inwardly seven words: _Dearka, you are a genius, admit it._

OWARI


End file.
